


Rise and shine

by Zirigosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa
Summary: Audrey wakes up earlier than her husband and decides to prepare breakfast for them both.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom & Original Female Character(s), Neville Longbottom/Audrey Winchester, Neville Longottom/Audrey Longbottom, reyville
Kudos: 3





	Rise and shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skydrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydrew/gifts).



> Audrey/Rey belongs to my friend Drew (tumblr: @drew-winchester, twitter: drewwinchester, IG: drewwinchester)

She was up very early this morning, sneaking on her tiptoes out of the bedroom, making sure not to wake Neville up, as she slowly closed the door behind her. It was already a nice, sweet, and bright summer day outside. The birds were singing and as she opened a window with a slight move of her wand, a fresh summer breeze filled the room. 

Rey yawned, entering the kitchen rubbing her eyes and with another movement of her wand, she turned the radio on the counter.

„ _ According to Jeff, the streets are blocked until further no- _ “

„Hmm…“ Rey moved the wand again, no news, no talk, she just needed music. Something that would go through her bones, something to wake her up, to hum and move to. 

Reaching for new channels, it altered between rustling noises, voices, ads… 

„ **And this was** —  _ There is by far more than _ —  **And it will be another hot day** …!“

Finally, she got something.

With a relieved sigh she let the melody sink in. It was a cheerful song, the first beats already got her, very catchy, probably a famous muggle song.

_ „We start the morning with a good mood- This is KC & The Sunshine Band, with give it up. To all the listeners, have a good day!“  _

Rey chuckled. „I definitely will.“ She mumbled, moving the wand to get down some of the pans, filling the kettle with water for a good cup of tea. 

„Everybody wants your love.

I'd just like to make you mine all mine.“

The song was just too good to not simply hold still, and soon Rey felt the beat everywhere, and not only her tiredness making space for the good mood, no, she also felt the need to move.

„Baby give it up.

Give it up, Baby give it up.“ 

What a song! Yet it was too catchy to not hum along with it. She twirled around, moved her hips, and snapped with her fingers. „Give it up!“ The song was not that hard to sing along with, especially when the lyrics were basically only from four or five verses.

She put the kettle on the stove, with another movement she turned it on, cracked some eggs into the frying pan, with another cast she pulled the flipper closer, stirring the eggs.

Everything went just fine! „Na na na na na.“ She sang along, moving to the rhythm while preparing breakfast.

„Uh I like this!“ She giggled with how smooth everything went. „Come on baby, I want your love, give it up, some of your love!“ 

Another chuckle - But this time it was not hers. She stopped and blushed fiercely immediately, slowly turning around.

Neville stood in the doorway, arms crossed, smiling, no, beaming at her, and how happy she looked.

Rey turned the volume of the radio down. „Oh!! Neville…! D-Did I wake you up, love??“ „No, not at all.“ Neville said with a bemused smile, walking towards her. He blushed just as hard as she did. She laughed and shook her head. „For how long have you been standing there??“

„Not long enough.“ He admitted, reaching out a hand to hers, pulling Rey into a gentle hug.

He loved seeing her like this. Happy, carefree…

„Noo, don’t say such things!“ She giggled, burying her face into his chest. He kissed her hair and chuckled. „Good morning.“

„Morning.“ She answered muffled into his Pajamas.

„I have to admit this was the sweetest thing I’ve seen today.“ „Really?“ She asked, looking up at him.

„The day barely started…“

Neville nodded. „This may be- But it’s the truth.“ He answered. „You’re the most beautiful and sweetest in the world, how can my day not start perfectly with you by my side?“

She blushed again, giggled and hid her face. „We should have breakfast before the eggs burn…“

„I agree, why don’t you sit down and let me do the rest?“ He asked, kissing her sweetly.

„Hmm… Okay.“ She whispered against his lips, eyes closed. „How could I say no.“ 


End file.
